


We're (Probably) Not Dating

by regionalatbest



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, skeleboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionalatbest/pseuds/regionalatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the thing was Tyler and Josh never really started dating, they just stopped...not dating</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're (Probably) Not Dating

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote a thing and it's actually not half bad and also it's not phan which is weird but i hope you enjoy and stuff

“So Josh are you seeing anyone?”

This is the one question that they both always dreaded being asked during interviews. Because the thing with Tyler and Josh is that they never really officially start dating. They just sort of stop...not dating. Which is cool and all because Josh really hates having The Talk with people and this way he just got to skip over that and right to the good bits like kissing and stuff. But that does mean that things get kind of awkward sometimes.

Which Josh didn't like.

At all.

Because when asked these questions he didn't really know how to answer. Because he really didn't have anything against dating Tyler and having Tyler be his boyfriend and knowing for sure that Tyler felt the same way about Josh as Josh felt about him. Quite the contrary actually. But because he doesn't know if Tyler does actually want a serious relationship or if this is all just some sort of weird overly affectionate but totally platonic friendship deal to him he didn't want to be the one to jump the gun.

“Er, ah no, I’m not.” Josh replied, sufficiently making the rest of the day awkward for the both of them.

 

The worst thing probably was that while Josh didn't have that big of an issue with having The Talk he certainly wasn't going to be the one to bring it up. And it didn't seem like Tyler was going to be the one either. Which meant that they just kind of stayed in this weird circle thing that really wasn't made better by the other guys on the bus. Because they didn't know that Tyler and Josh hadn't had The Talk yet so they just kind of acted like they had.

“Hey Mark have you seen Tyler?”

“Your boyfriend's in the back lounge doing something with the keyboard. I don't know what, I just know that we all had to leave and weren't allowed to disturb him.”

“He's not my boyfriend.” Josh mumbled under his breath.

“Wait what? I thought you guys started dating months ago.” Mark asked, obviously confused.

“We never really made it official, we just kind of stopped not dating and stuff. I don't even know if Tyler really wants to date me.” he said with a shrug.

“Are you kidding me? I put up far too much with Tyler going on and on about you for a good part of last year for you two to not end up together. So go in there and figure all this out, I promise it’s really not that bad and afterwards you’ll feel much better.” Mark replied, nudging him towards the back lounge.

Josh pulled away from Mark and walked over to the back lounge, knocking “Hey Ty it’s me, can I come in, I wanna talk to you about something?” he said knocking on the door.

The music stopped abruptly, “Yeah sure, door’s unlocked.” so Josh opened it up to see Tyler hunched over a piano. “What’re you making?” he inquired, looking over Tyler’s shoulder at the computer where he had GarageBand open and hooked up to his keyboard.

“Nothing really, just an idea I had that I wanted to get down before I forgot it.” He turned to face Josh, “so you wanted to talk to me about something?”

“Yeah, it’s nothing really, it’s just that–Tyler, what are we? Because like I really do like you, a lot. And the other day during that interview that lady asked me if I was dating anyone and I didn’t know how to answer because I’m totally cool with this thing we have going on and if this is just some sort of weird extra touchy friendship thing then that’s...cool.” Josh said, trailing off after noticing that he’d probably said too much.

“Well I mean if you want it to just be some sort of platonic overly affectionate thing then that’s cool with me. It’s probably better for the band if we don’t date anyways, then we can’t really break up.” Josh hadn’t even thought of the band, Tyler had a point about all of this but it still didn’t make him want to officially be Tyler’s boyfriend any less.

“But what if I don’t.” Tyler looked confused so Josh continued, “Want this to just be a weird overly affectionate platonic thing I mean. Because I think you’re really cool and I like the idea of dating you and you being my boyfriend and me being yours and being able to say that I’m dating someone if I want to and all that. And I know about the band and the possibility of us breaking up and how that could possibly ruin all this but you’re really the only person that I ever want to be with and I really don’t see that changing anytime soon and going off what Mark told me I’m pretty sure you feel the same way, so if you want to date me I’d totally be okay with that.” At some point during that rant he’d ended up on his feet and now he was right in front of Tyler, looking down at him.

“I–I’d like that, I’d like that a lot actually.” So Josh bent down and, with a smile, kissed Tyler on the lips. After a while they pulled apart and stood up to go into the main part of the bus. “Hey wait before you go out there, what exactly did Mark tell you?”

“Nothing really, just that you moaned on and on about me for most of last year.” Josh replied with a smirk.

“I’m gonna frickin kill him.”


End file.
